toweringfandomcom-20200213-history
Zarina, The Pirate Fairy
Zarina '''(also known as '''the Pirate Fairy) is the titular character of the Disney Fairies film The Pirate Fairy. She is also known to be the reincarnated host for Cameron Claire. Personality Zarina is a curious and feisty dust-keeper fairy who is intrigued by blue pixie dust. She wonders at its endless possibilities and many magical properties. Though Fairy Gary tells her that it is forbidden to tamper with pixie dust, she mixes the ingredients that the book "Pixie Dust Experiments" shows and she finds out it works. When she goes too far, she is no longer accepted as a dust-keeper and she leaves Pixie Hollow. A year later, she steals the blue pixie dust and joins forces with the pirates of Skull Rock, who make her their captain. When Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Iridessa, Rosetta, Fawn, and Vidia all follow to stop her and reclaim the mighty blue pixie dust to its rightful place, she uses mutli-colored pixie dust to magically switch their innate magical talents. Appearance Zarina has fair skin, thick, wavy auburn hair, and light hazel eyes. As a Dust Keeper and resident of Pixie Hollow, Zarina wore a yellow dress reaching just above her knees, tied with an olive-green belt, and wears light-brown leggings underneath. On each of her wrists, she wears two or three wired bracelets. She wore brown shoes with worn-out soles. Her hair was always tied back in a messy bun. On her leaf apron, there is a large cursive "Z" for Zarina. As the pirate fairy, Zarina's hair is left down, and reaches just past her shoulders. She wears a single hoop earring with small magenta and blue beads threaded onto it. Her navy-blue coat with golden trimmings is worn when she travels to Pixie Hollow and in the promo picture. She wears a pirate-like wavy blouse with black bodice and golden buttons and a short, green skirt with pirate-style patterns on them. She also has long, grey boots that reach to her knees and a bracelet belt that can carry her pin sword. History She is seen experimenting with blue pixie dust with Tinker Bell. While experimenting, they discover that when mixed, pixie dust can change color and be infused with the power of a certain talent. For example, when a small amount of blue pixie dust and a purple feather is mixed, the pixie dust turns purple, representing the fast-flying talent. If pink flower petals are added instead, it turns pink and it represents the garden talent. However, it goes out of control after hitting a sapling, causing chaos when the tree grows too big. Zarina is expelled from Dust-Keeping and runs away until she returns one year later. Zarina, now the very first pirate fairy and captain, uses magenta-colored fairy dust to make poppies sprout behind the spectators at the Four Seasons Festival. She then throws dust at the poppies to make them bloom and release pollen, which puts all the fairies in the Fairy Coliseum into a deep sleep. While all the fairies are asleep, Zarina flies into the Pixie Dust Depot and steals the blue pixie dust. The only fairies that were not in the coliseum when Zarina set the poppies off were Tink, Silvermist, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn,Vidia and Clank. When Tink and her friends discover that Zarina has stolen the mighty and vital blue pixie dust, they follow the blue light until they reach the coast and see a rowboat of pirates rowing Zarina and the blue pixie dust towards their ship. After Tinker Bell and the others try to take back the blue pixie dust from the pirates, she takes the experimented pixie dust in different colors representing the different talents and throws it at Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn and Vidia, swapping their talents. With her fellow pirates she feels appreciated for her talents and her closest friend is James the cabin boy. Unfortunately, she is betrayed, as the pirates have only been using her to get their ship to fly. With help from Tinker Bell and the other fairies they battle the pirates and get back the blue dust. Zarina almost goes her separate way but the fairies offer her to come home which she happily accepts. She returns to Pixie Hollow, restoring all, including giving her new allies their proper talents to have a spectacular show, and, being welcomed again, is able to show her talent called Pixie Dust Alchemy to the other fairies. On Yen Sid's Team After she and Tinkerbell got everything down after her tampering with the pixie dust and turned into an new talent fairy called Pixie Dust Alchemy, she and Tink have been on good terms with each others interests and common things. Later on, Zarina visited her old mentor from her old job: Fairy Gary. He asked if something was wrong; she replied that she is always worried for Tinkerbell every step of the way. Fairy Gary was super shocked to hear this, so he told Zarina that he knows this kinds of traits coming from Terence. Which means that Zarina is in love with Tinkerbell. After Zarina was told by Fairy Gary that she loves Tinkerbell, she shook it off and said that it was impossible for her to fall in love with another female fairy. And to prove it, she made a bet with Fairy Gary that if some kind of danger, like dark creatures, comes around Pixie Hollow, then she will admit that she is in love with her friend, Tinkerbell. If it doesn't happen, then she is just worried for Tinkerbell as a sister and a good friend and nothing more. Just as Zarina walked out of her old job, she saw dark creatures starting to destroy the Animal Fairies work for the animals, then destroying the Fairies Talents' works that they completed, except for the Tinker Fairies work. As Zarina saw that the dark creatures were real and came to destroy everyone's work, Gary came out and said that she loves Tinkerbell; in that process, she started to blush. But, just as her friends were about to fight the dark creatures, a hooded fairy came in and destroyed all of the creatures with just a slash of her sword. When Tinkerbell and her friends were defeated so easily, only the hooded fairy and Zarina can destroy the creatures. As the dark creatures were defeated by both Zarina and the mysterious fairy, the hooded one, Zarina thanked for his help. Only it wasn't a he, it was a she; as the hooded fairy took of her hood, it revealed to be a teenage girl, who happened to be Andrea Garcia, Yen Sid's reincarnated daughter. When she saw her partner in the battle on who she really was, she got a strange feeling that she looked familiar. But, just as Andrea was about to leave, Zarina asked if she can join her and her adventures. Right after she said that, Andrea said that she and her friends are welcome to join; as she said that, Tinkerbell and her friends all joined in and helped out, but with Tinkerbell, she was already allies with Yen Sid and Andrea right after Andrea was just ten years old. While on Yen Sid's Team, she and Tinkerbell have been both placed in the Level 10 training room together, since they both knew how to use magic really well. But, just as Tinkerbell slipped, she pulled Zarina in and they fell on top of each other; in this case, this indicates that they are hiding feelings for each other and from the others as well, except Andrea, because she knows what is going on. Trivia * Zarina is the second female antagonistic fairy of the Disney Fairies franchise. The first is Vidia, who bullies Tink in Tinker Bell but reforms by the end of Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue. And like Vidia, Zarina also reforms. * Zarina is much like Tinker Bell, full of curiosity and ending up in trouble when seeking out her answers. She also goes against the advice of what others say. * Upon close inspection, Zarina is the only dust-keeper fairy to have a decorative apron. It possibly serves as a symbolism of her uniqueness and reckless nature. * Zarina is the first fairy we see really walking a lot, because she saved her fairy dust for experiments as oppsed to flight. * Zarina is the only fairy seen wearing boots. * As the pirate fairy, she is the only fairy seen wearing non-natural clothing, as all the other fairies' clothing are made from natural materials such as leaves, flowers petals, etc... Category:Reincarnation of Heroes Category:Yen Sid's Team Category:Disney Fairies Category:Reincarnated Category:Female Category:Fairy Category:Student Category:Trainee Category:Lesbian Category:Guardians Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Heroic Category:Leaders Category:Master Category:Protectors Category:Apprentice Category:Warriors